synodic_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirgonsprite
Mirgonsprite, often known simply as Mirgon, is Kristan's sprite in Synodic Reboot, serving as his guide to Sverb. They were created by prototyping a shattered mirror and the Gunns' dragon plush. Biography Components As Mirgon is made up from two previously-inanimate objects, they have explained that they have memories from both (along with the kernel in its brief moments before the first prototyping). The red mirror was equipped as Kristan's weapon from the start of the comic, and was used to pry open the cruxtruder - which led to the mirror shattering and almost immediately falling into the kernelsprite, forming Shattersprite. Meanwhile, the dragon plush has been in the Gunns' possession since childhood, serving as a sort of imaginary/inanimate friend to the adlets back then. Once Zariyah moved out, the dragon plush remained at Kristan's house, where it remained relatively undisturbed until Kristan decided to prototype Shattersprite with it to be able to speak to it. As Shattersprite Shattersprite's period as a primary sprite was very short-lived, as Kristan didn't waste much time in further prototyping it with the dragon plush. Shattersprite's initial history consisted of a brief "conversation" with Kristan in which it was completely unintelligible, and following him to his room to be prototyped again. As Mirgonsprite The moment Mirgonsprite was prototyped into their current state, they engaged in conversation with Kristan, explaining what they are as a sprite, Kristan's location in the Medium, and his role in the game. They pushed Kristan to fight the first imp he encountered on his own, and then went on to help him fight subsequent imps by both reverting his shattered purple mirror back to a state it can be used as a weapon, and assisting by taking out some imps themselves. After helping Kristan clean up the house and then keeping tabs on the house and helping Zariyah collect grist, Mirgon borrowed his laptop to inform him via Prattlepal on his cell phone that they would like to practice and teach him how to fight with his mirrors without shattering them. After pushing Kristan and somewhat terrifying him, Mirgon taught Kristan how to do just that, and after a brief moment to prepare, accompanied him to his First Gate. Along the way, Mirgon has a brief and sudden conversation with xylemTheologian, awkwardly managing to comfort her from her poor mood. Shortly after, Kristan runs into a few ogres which he finds himself ill-equipped to fight. It's at this point Mirgon takes matters into their own hands, reverting themselves back to Shattersprite to destroy the ogres. However, this results in Shattersprite nearly turning against Kristan just before un-reverting back into Mirgon, leaving Kristan terrified and with low self-esteem due to not being able to handle the situation. Mirgon has last been seen with Kristan as he jumps into the First Gate, but they did not follow him to adhere to their role as a sprite. Personality and Traits Mirgon is very excitable, almost to an overbearing and concerning degree. They are cheery and enthusiastic about the game, even during more concerning parts such as defeating underlings. Despite this, they still do show (rare) moments of a more serious nature, such as making an effort to lift Kristan's spirits, or when briefly pondering a serious threat they are aware of. Abilities As a sprite, Mirgon's two prototypings give them a unique ability - in their case, they can temporarily revert any object to a previous state of being with a magenta outline. However, if a reverted object is damaged or significantly altered in any way, it will abruptly return to its "current" state from before its reversion, and Mirgon can only revert one object at a time - and has to at least passively focus on it for it to remain as such. They can also use this ability on themselves to briefly revert back into Shattersprite. With exclusively the shattered mirror prototyping, Shattersprite has the ability to "overlay" a shatter onto its current sight, which can obliterate enemies. However, this form is very temporary as Mirgon is not present to actively keep themselves reverted, and Shattersprite, lacking much awareness, is very reckless and risks friendly fire, making this a risky move. Mirgon also has two armbands which both contain retractable glass shards which serve as blades to stab enemies with. As a sprite, they also possess limited shapeshifting ability, which they commonly use to give themselves four arms (though the shardbands are not present on the extra arms). Relationships Kristan Gunn Mirgon is Kristan's guide to Sverb, as well as a personification of the dragon plush which was an inanimate/imaginary friend of his and Zariyah's during childhood. Zariyah Gunn Although initially wary and distrusting of Mirgon due to their surprising attitude towards Kristan's necessary activities within Sverb, Zariyah has come to see them as more of a viable acquaintance after working with them to build Kristan's house up to the First Gate as he slept. Predating Mirgon's iteration as a sprite, Zariyah has viewed the dragon plush as an inanimate/imaginary friend throughout her and Kristan's childhood. xylemTheologian Mirgon accidentally prattled XT, which led to them in the awkward scenario of comforting her. However, they did manage to help her feel better, but she was rather pushy on the subject of anything relating to Prospit or any of the subjects they let on that they knew about. Alethea Luke Although the two have not directly interacted, Alethea was told about Mirgon by Kristan, to which she immediately responded with "tell Mirgon I love them." Trivia * Once Mirgon damaged the hood of Kristan's gray jacket and he switched out of it in favor of his pink one, Mirgon opted to wear the gray hoodie for themselves, using their reversion ability to keep the hood fixed when not using it on anything else. In addition to usually matching Mirgon's outline color, this also serves as an indicator of when they are using this power on anything else. Category:Sprites Category:Characters